


【贺红/炸贱】不行我上

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※沙雕脑洞，纯属虚构※人物属于阿先，欧欧西归我





	【贺红/炸贱】不行我上

**Author's Note:**

> ※沙雕脑洞，纯属虚构  
> ※人物属于阿先，欧欧西归我

“什、什么服务…？”  
半张脸被贺天按埋进枕头，莫关山浑身僵直得像跟棍子。  
“别急，很快你就知道了。”  
不疾不徐地揉捏莫关山白皙柔软的后颈，贺天在他的视野盲区里无声地勾起嘴角。

#

表面风平浪静，展正希的心里其实正刮着十八级大风。  
他知道见一比自己主动，向来花样多。  
可真正见他当面给自己扩张，还是有史以来第一次。

“嗯…”就着润滑剂，被泉水泡软的后穴容纳一根手指不算艰难。  
见一跪在展正希面前，双腿大开。半解的浴袍斜挂在肩，看似挡牢一切，却又什么都没遮住。纤长的手指撩开后摆，在柔软泥泞的小穴里抠拽戳刺，直勾得一声比一声粘腻的喘息。  
展正希盘腿正对着他，晦暗不明的眼睛看不出情绪。

“啊…”手指变成两根，见一呼出的喘息因更甚的刺激变本加厉。后穴的潮湿顺着手腕滴落，盛不下的晶莹唾液自大张的嘴角溢出。  
展正希依旧正襟危坐，他面无表情地注视着见一逐渐跌入欲望的深渊，不为所动。

如果忽略那浴袍底下不容小觑的明显凸起。

#

骑在莫关山大腿根，贺天一手压着他的后颈，一手顺着他下凹的脊柱，指尖自上而下浅浅滑过。骨节在指尖轻掠，莫关山的身体也愈发颤得厉害。路过腰际，贺天的手指偏离路线，转而在小巧的腰窝处旋转打圈。莫关山紧绷的后背瞬时软了下来，任由贺天钳着他的腰肉掐捏揉搓却动弹不得。鼻息喷洒进枕中烘得莫关山脑门发热，张口想要命令贺天停下在他背后四处点火的爪子，声音却不如预想中的富有中气：“贺…几把天…停下…别…摸了…”  
“你说什么？”俯身的瞬间，贺天的手指猝不及防地溜进股缝，把莫关山微弱的尾音也彻底扼杀在枕间。

“啊！”  
一声猝不及防的清亮呻吟把神经本就高度紧张的莫关山吓得虎躯一震，化作一块石头不敢动弹；而骑在这块温石上正玩在兴头的贺天，也被这声自隔壁传来的放浪淫叫吼懵了。

#

用尽浑身解数把自家那位坐怀不乱的柳下惠男朋友撩拨成下山猛虎，是见一最喜欢的游戏之一。即便回回都避免不了屁股遭大殃，他依旧对欣赏忍不住的展正希冷着脸扑倒自己提枪上阵的过程乐此不疲。  
见一不是一个懂得收敛和羞耻的人，于是当展正希压着他的双腿与身体折成九十度并毫不犹豫地整根没入时，他也从未想过遮掩自己充满欢愉的声音。  
好比得逞之后的重剂猛药，冷静如展正希不是考虑不到温泉屋的隔音效果，而是被这一声接一声的催情剂逼得抛却理智，再无暇顾及其他。

#

莫关山暴露在外的半张脸自见一的第一声呻吟后迅速充血至爆红，他颤巍巍地松开紧抱枕头的双手，努力盖住双耳试图隔绝那令人脸红心跳的叫唤。  
短暂的愣怔过后，贺天瞥见身下埋头当鸵鸟的莫关山，耳边回荡着隔壁见一清晰的“展希希好棒！”，胸中顿时燃起莫名其妙的胜负欲。

松开按在莫关山后颈的手，贺天掰过莫关山的下巴，把他的五官从闭塞的枕头中解救出来：“莫仔。”  
没好气地斜眼瞪他，还在试图捂紧耳朵的莫关山小声开口：“干嘛…？！”  
贺天的中指插入得全无征兆，莫关山倏地咬紧下唇，好容易才守住溢至嘴角的轻哼。  
“张嘴。”手指生花，贺天修长的指节在莫关山体内极富技巧性地运动，刺激得莫关山眼眶发烫，“叫给我听。”  
难耐地夹紧屁股，莫关山背对着贺天竖起半个颤颤巍巍的中指：“你做…嗯…梦！”  
“你不愿意？”拉着莫关山的脚踝，贺天起身，干脆利落地把人翻转掉个。左手扣住莫关山的两只手腕压在他头顶，右臂勾住他的膝窝，手掌在屁股蛋上落下一个响亮的巴掌。

“那我来。”

#

见一的浴袍早在他身后散乱一团，展正希扣着他纤细的腰肢，正低喘着把挂在自己身上吱哇乱叫的人狠狠往下按。  
那声响彻云霄的清脆巴掌便传入他的耳廓。  
理智回笼一半，展正希刚放慢手上动作半秒，一个雷霆万钧的低沉男声便不轻不重地穿透木质墙壁：“老公操得你爽吗？”

#

莫关山知道贺天不要脸，可他万万没想到他居然真的这么不要脸。  
“舒服吗？”居高临下地俯视莫关山，贺天伸出右手，强行掰开莫关山紧咬下唇的牙关，“别哭，舒服就说出来。”  
莫关山真是要气死。身下的进攻比往常更加猛烈，合不上的牙齿无法抵御呻吟的泄露，好死不死吃错药的贺天又对自己疯狂撩拨，结合隔壁见一的浪叫，委屈羞耻的眼泪瞬间挤满通红的眼眶。  
拇指揩去莫关山眼角扑簌落下的金豆豆，贺天低下头吻他：“别哭，宝贝，呃啊…”沉腰深挺，贺天终于从莫关山口间听见一声微不可闻的轻喘，“我会心疼。”

#

展正希自觉理智尽数回笼失败，否则心中为何窝藏一股无名怒火。  
持续顶胯，他做了一件没过大脑很不展正希的事。  
他低头，含住见一胸口的红缨。

高亢的声音顿时拔尖一个八度，见一抓紧展正希的头发，后仰脖子放肆高呼：“干我！希希！你太棒了！”  
展正希鼻间轻嗤，滚烫的呼吸打在见一胸口，刺激得人又是浑身战栗：“啊…啊！好爽…嗯…希希你干得我好爽！”

从未存在的虚荣心在那瞬间爆棚，展正希无声地勾唇，仰头扣住见一后脑，把他压下来以吻封缄。令人遐想的高呼被尽数堵在口腔，化作阵阵撩人心弦的吞吟。

#

比起放浪的尖叫，莫关山隐忍的闷哼更能挑起贺天的情欲，这一点他心知肚明。  
但今天，他笃定，必要听见莫关山不加隐藏的叫声。  
见一的“好爽”如芒刺一根根扎在他背上。贺天故意放大嗓间的喘息，放过莫关山的手腕，兜着两瓣屁股便抱着他从地上站起。

突如其来的腾空感迫使浑身无力的莫关山下意识抱紧贺天。手臂搂脖，双腿缠腰，而这一动作正巧使贺天在他体内又埋深一寸。  
不给他缓冲的时间，贺天掐住莫关山腿根，就着站立的姿势，狠厉地捣弄早已烂软不堪的后穴。  
莫关山被操得浑身瘫软，愈发无力的手臂几乎快要攀不住贺天；与此同时，贺天性感沙哑的低喘又在耳边不曾停歇。莫关山没有告诉过贺天，他最受不了的就是贺天贴在他耳边低喃。这声音让他从头皮酥麻至尾椎，让他控制不住地颤抖，让他几乎能在瞬间高潮。

“毛仔。”不加压制的呼唤再度于莫关山耳边响起，稍显陌生的称呼将他的思绪拽回那条被围得水泄不通的小巷。  
「给你开路，你先走…」  
“我操得你爽吗？”  
感动、愧疚、委屈、不甘…斑斓的情绪随回忆如潮水般席卷，莫关山被贺天浓烈的满腔爱意淹没，求生欲命他不管不顾哭喊出声：“爽…爽！”

#

贺天的喘息被第三者压制，展正希眉头一蹙，抬眼对上见一信任纵容的视线。  
二话不说，他抱着见一，把人狠狠抵在间隔两屋的木板上。

见一一条腿挂在展正希肩上，另一条腿脚尖堪堪触及地面。展正希扣着他的后腰，用着从未有过的凶狠力度把人一次次往墙上钉。  
见一被小宇宙爆发的展正希折腾得几乎翻白眼，他仰头靠在墙面，后脑随着身体的起伏有一搭没一搭地叩出轻响：“啊…啊…嗯…嗯啊…”  
“叫出来，见一。”俯身一个猛顶，展正希吻住他的耳垂，声音是引人犯罪的诱惑，“我想听。”

#

固体传声比空气快准狠，听着墙壁上的密集鼓点，贺天眼神一沉，勾着莫关山的腰把人翻转过去，随即拉着背朝自己的他跪在墙角。  
“莫仔，知道这个姿势吗？”握着莫关山的双手交叠按在头顶的墙壁，贺天坏心眼地抬腰，莫关山本就虚虚触地的膝盖便悬空。空着的手臂自莫关山腋下绕过，贺天掰过他的下巴，舌头伸进他合不上的口腔用力翻搅，“这个姿势，你逃不掉，躲不过；而我，能前所未有地占有你。”

体内巨大的肉刃挤到令人恐惧的深度，莫关山扑棱双腿，却只是徒劳地让贺天在他体内更进一分。全身的重力都积压于身下那一点，酸胀、疼痛与灭顶的快感令再也忍不住的莫关山崩溃大哭：“…贺天！够了…放过我…啊！”  
“不够。”腰胯挺动的速度加快，贺天咬着莫关山的耳朵，湿漉漉的舌尖在他耳廓舔舐扫荡，“还不够。”  
“不行了…我…”细密的战栗自骨髓深处传来，莫关山被捧向风口浪尖，“不要了…贺天…我…撑不住了…”  
“你爱我吗？”腰部律动得愈发频繁，贺天察觉到莫关山即将到达那一点，手却箍住他滚烫的茎根不放开，“你爱我吗，莫关山？”  
“...你去死！”莫关山哭得一塌糊涂，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，“你去…啊！”  
“你爱我吗？”高潮近在眼前，可没得到答案，贺天打定主意不松手，“回答我！”

#

赤裸的后背被木质隔板磨得绯红，见一嘹亮的呻吟逐渐被展正希粗重的喘息取代。  
“希希…希希…”无力地挂在展正希肩上，见一嗓音哑得可怕，“我爱你…”

炙热毫无保留地喷洒进甬道深处，展正希双臂紧紧搂着见一，似要将他揉进骨血。  
“…我也是。”

#

你爱我吗？  
我爱他吗…

贺天的追问具有魔力。耳畔回荡着他的声音，莫关山闭上双眼，回头主动撕咬那令他魂牵梦萦的唇。  
“…爱你，老子爱你！”

满意地松开手，贺天在他们一起到达顶峰时咬破莫关山的唇。  
“你知道我爱你。”

END.

 

后记：

第二天，温泉池。  
贺天和展正希，两人分坐在泉池两侧，大眼瞪小眼。

“你昨晚故意的。”是陈述句。  
“见一先动的口。”义正辞严。  
“他你还不了解？”想翻白眼。  
“我你还不了解？”臭不要脸。

“你为什么还不走？”  
“你怎么不走？”  
“我不想和你泡一个池。”  
“你以为我想。”  
“你是不是腿软了？”  
“我看你是找死。”

 

温泉屋。

“扣扣。”有人敲打隔板，“...毛毛…”声音嘶哑得像鬼一样。  
“…”无人应答。  
“毛毛你还好吗…”见一不遗余力，“我屁股好痛…”  
莫关山窝在被子里，有翻白眼的心却无力。活该你屁股痛！老子自腰以下都没知觉了！操！  
“昨晚要不是贺天那么骚…希希也不会被挑起好胜心…我也不会叫那么久…嘶…嗓子痛…”  
“…见一你他妈给老子闭嘴！！！”

当然，这一吼也没啥杀伤力就是了。


End file.
